Oops I Did It Again
by ilovemychocolatemello
Summary: This is what happens when Matt decides to play online golf instead of buying groceries. I do not own anything besides the plot! MelloXMatt Hard Yaoi. Don't like? Don't Read! Edited by my Nee-chan LURVEuALL. One Shot.


Ah, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Click, click, click._ That was the sound of Matt playing golf on his laptop.

He was playing golf when Mello came in the front door.

"I hope you fucking didn't forget the food again. Because if you did I'm so fucking going to blow a hole through your fucking computer."

"Damn it." Matt said to himself.

He did, because he just got so into the golf game that he lost track of time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Matt said while kissing Mello's feet.

Matt and Mello were dating for 3 months now, and it was Matt's turn to get the food.

"Please forgive me!" Matt said, his voice shaking in fear.

Mello reached his hand down to pull his gamer boyfriend off the ground. But suddenly Mello took the gun out his pants and shot Matt's computer.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Matt said falling to the ground again.

Matt looked up at Mello, tears in his eyes, and saw the gun still in his hand, and he couldn't help but noticed that there was a growing bulge in Mello's pants

Matt and Mello still hadn't "done it" yet.

They were close before but they have never done "it".

Matt got a little nervous seeing that it was still growing.

Matt's cock stirred at the sight, and started having 'those' thoughts again.

Mello sat on the ground next to Matt, put his hands on the gamer's tight jeans, and started stroking his fully erect cock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Mello!!!!!!!!" Matt moaned at the contact.

Matt then remembered that Mello always got horny every time he shot his gun. He wasn't sure why but every time they got close to having sex Mello had shot his gun at something.

Mello started kissing Matt, hard. He practically forced Matt's mouth open with his tongue.

"Ah… Mello… Let's do it tonight..." Matt said in between the rough kisses.

Mello unbuttoned Matt's pants. He put his hand down Matt's boxers and started to rub fast and hard.

Matt tried to undo Mello's sexy, leather pants that always made Matt horny, but he kept fumbling with the laces. He was never able to undo Mello's pants, they were way to confusing.

Mello saw this and laughed. Mello took his hands out of Matt's boxers and Matt whimpered at him, "just a second me cute little uke."

Mello took a chocolate bar out of his pant pocket, **((P.S I'm still not sure how he even got the chocolate bar in his sexy pants, or if he even has pockets)) **then he started to undo his pants. He put the bar in his mouth then slid off the now extremely tight pants.

"Come on let go to the room." Said Mello, panting.

"Ok." said Matt, starting to run toward their bedroom, holding onto Mello's hand.

Mello pushed Matt onto the bed then when to a desk drawer and pulled out a tube of lube.

"Ah… why do you have… a tube of lube in your desk?" asked Matt, eyes narrowing with jealously.

"Because I want too." Mello said through clenched teeth.

Mello pulled down Matt's boxers put some of the lube on his fingers. Mello teased the gamer's opening with 2 fingers and slowly pushed them into _his_ Matty. Then he started to scissor them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Matt yelled in pain and pleasure.

Mello put a third finger in and spread Matt out even more, and brushed his finger over Matt's sweet spot, causing Matt to howl in pleasure. Mello smirked and started pounding viciously into that spot with his fingers.

"Please!!! More!! Mels I want you inside me!!" Matt screamed probably waking up the neighbors upstairs. Mello's jaw dropped causing the chocolate in his mouth to drop onto the bed.

Mello pulled out his fingers and flipped Matt, so that Matt was lying on his stomach, and Mello started sucking on Matt ear.

"Mello!" Matt moaned. Then Mello started licking Matt's back, and lower, and lower, until he was tonguing Matt's sensitive entrance.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Mello!! Please!!! Stop teasing me!!!! Please!!!" Matt was blushing furiously and his erection was pulsing so much it was painful.

"By the way you moaned, I was thought you liked it when I did this to you Matt."

"I do li-" Matt said before Mello cut him off.

"Then shut the hell up and enjoy it, you dumb ass!!!" Yelled Mello.

"Fine." said Matt under his voice.

Mello stuck his tongue back inside of Matt making Matt moan like crazy.

Mello pulled his tongue out of Matt, again and said, "Hush, hush my pretty little gamer uke, I just got started and we wouldn't want to wake up the neighbors now would we?"

"Please Mello, Please, please." Matt pouted, his voice coming out in ragged pants.

"Fine then," Mello said in a harsh voice, "This is going to hurt like a fucking bitch later."

Mello lined his dripping erection up with Matt's virginal entrance and roughly thrust into him, Matt letting out a piercing cry of pain and pleasure.

Mello stayed perfectly still while he waited for Matt to adjust to his intruding length.

"Move damn it!" Matt hissed at Mello, bucking his hips against Mello.

Mello pulled almost all the way out and thrust back into Matt, causing him to cry out in ecstasy.

"Ahhh!!!! Yes!!!" Matt practically screamed. Mello kept thrusting faster and harder each time and it was making Matt go insane with pleasure.

"Ahhh! M-Mello I-I'm g-g-going t-to c-cum." Matt said, arching his back.

"HARDER!!" Screamed Matt, and Mello did as he was told, thrusting harder and harder feeling a tightening in his stomach.

"MELLO!" "Matt!" They both came at the same time, Matt's cum getting all over the sheets and Mello's seed deep inside Matt.

Mello rolled off of Matt and just lay next to him.

"That was great" Matt said cuddling his face into Mello's chest.

"Ya, you want to do it again?" Asked Mello arching his eyebrow sarcastically.

"Hell ya," said Matt, "just wait a sec."

Matt jumped off the bed, when to his pants, and got a cigarette and liter. He lit it and inhaled on the cancerous stick of tobacco.

"Hay while your down there can you get my Chocolate?" Asked Mello rolling over onto his stomach.

"Sure," Matt grabbed Mello's chocolate, "But why do you need a new piece of chocolate?" Matt looked back at his mafia lover who held up the half melted/ half covered in cum piece of chocolate. Matt nodded then climbed on the bed and straddled Mello's hips.

"What the Hell?!" said Mello surprised.

"It's my turn to be on Top."

The End


End file.
